


Pure

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, Hallucinations, Imaginary Friends, Skins Pure, Title Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure. So pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

Pure. So pure.

“Cassie. Cassie.”

Cassie opens her eyes. The room was still dark but the sun was coming up.

“Cassie.”

Cassie turns. A mysterious female figure is laying next to her, her messy dark curls spread over the pillow.

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to be OK on your own, aren’t you? I hope so.”

“I hope so too.”

The girl blinks.

“Cassie, I’m telling you. You’ll be fine here. I think you’re pure. So pure.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m a figment of your imagination. Your guardian angel in a way.”

“Do I need you with me?”

“Not all the time.”

Cassie blinked. The female figure had vanished. 

“I only appear when you need me most, pure Cassie.”

“Well, OK. Goodbye.”


End file.
